Ars Dominae
by Nuit Songeur
Summary: "The Art of the Lady."  Before Omashu, Mai lived in the village of Gaipan where she encountered a local Earth Kingdom rebellion group of teenagers, unintentionally catching the eye of their leader. She isn't particularly impressed with any of them.


**A/N:** This was written for the minibang round for AvatarBigBang on LiveJournal. Where, you pick a piece of fanart and write a fic up to 5000 words on it (though, mine kind of went over). The fanart I chose was made by the lovely Sylvacoer - "MxJ Memory" featuring the crack pairing of Mai and Jet. My all time favorite atla pairing from now on, and it shows here too, because of the length. I'd like to thank my beta, yincira, for helping me shape this up considerably. Also, the title is Latin for "The Art of the Lady." Lady here, in the word "domina" meaning a female master.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

**Warnings:** Set pre-canon, slight hints of Mai/Zuko, with the focal pairing of Mai/Jet. Also, mild implied groping, occasional sexual hints, nothing major.

* * *

**Ars Dominae  
**By: Nuit Songeur

* * *

Mai and her family were sent to the occupied village of Gaipan shortly after Zuko's banishment. Mai thought that is was the Fire Lord's own way of ridding any connection there might be to his exiled son. Whatever the reason, Mai felt herself slowly slipping into a depression over Zuko's disgrace and subsequent absence. Not that her general behavior changed much. She was always bored, and depression bored her too.

Two years passed without much occurrence. It seemed to Mai as if she and her family would never be restored to the Fire Lord's favor, even though her father was thoroughly convinced they had better prospects once Omashu was conquered. Mai wasn't foolish enough to depend on it. However, she did grow somewhat fond of the quiet life in the wilderness. Well, almost quiet.

Her mother never stopped complaining of their substandard living. The only thing she gained from it was a set of private bath houses and an irritated husband. She resorted, then, to venting her frustration to Mai.

"Leave me alone, Mother," she said with a sigh.

"See! This place has affected you too! You'd always used to talk to me and let me brush your hair, but now, you wont' even look at me!" Mai sighed, growing impatient, and wondered when she ever had talked to her mother or let her brush her hair.

"Maybe when I was three. But I'm a teenager now, and I just want to be left alone."

"Why? So you can play with your little darts? Why don't you do something normal for once? Like drawing or sewing…"

"I hate doing those things," Mai deadpanned. Suddenly, she arose from her spot at the window seat. "I'm going for a walk," she announced, knowing her mother hated walking.

"Is it Zuko then? And you've just been playing the part of a tragic lover?" Mai stared at her evenly.

"I'm going for a walk," she repeated firmly, reaching for her cape. Her mother sighed, conceding defeat.

"Don't wander outside the village," she called. Mai shrugged off the warning as she closed the door behind her.

It was a warning she always gave Mai, and it was a warning that Mai usually heeded, for the rumors of a bandit Earth gang were springing up frequently. Word had it that they had already taken down four caravans full of Fire Nation supplies. Mai was intrigued, if nothing else, with the news. It made her almost want to be the rebellious teenager by strolling out into the forest. She lingered by the village gate and gazed mutely at the dense line of trees.

"They've always been here," tittered a nearby servant girl to her friend. Mai narrowed her eyes at the girl and suddenly rounded on her.

"Who have?" she demanded. The pair were startled at being suddenly addressed by the governor's daughter. The one who had initially spoken responded.

"The Freedom Fighters," she said. "Ever since we occupied this village."

"The Freedom Fighters?" she mused to herself. Keeping a hand tightly on her stilettos, Mai ventured out on the dirt path and didn't stop even when the shadows had swallowed her up and out of sight from Gaipan.

The forest seemed silent but thriving.

She didn't trust it; forests were Earth Kingdom and this one felt unseasonably cold. Her golden eyes darted around the trees anxiously, waiting for any sign of danger or movement. The adrenaline that pulsed through he ears made it almost impossible to listen to anything. Also, the rush was invigorating, a new sensation from being detached from everything.

Mai wasn't entirely sure how far or how long she had walked but she couldn't help but notice that it seemed to grow darker, but nothing seemed to happen. Eventually, she relaxed her grip on the stilettos, favoring to hold her daggers as she slid her arms into her sleeves.

"I should turn back," Mai thought to herself, growing wary of the thick silence of the forest. She didn't know how long she had been gone and the longer she stayed away, the more annoying her mother became. Rubbing at her chilled neck, Mai turned around.

She froze, however, when she heard a supicious rustle of leaves. Instinctively, her hands twitched toward her shuriken knives as her eyes flickered around her. The sound had been faint but Mai wasn't easily fooled, especially not in the Earth Kingdom with their Freedom Fighters. She stood completely still for several minutes. If someone was watching her, they would know she had detected them, that the advantage of stealth and surprise was useless against her.

Any move she made would be considered as a preparation for an attack. But if anyone was watching her, they would probably think she was a silly, rich, and defenseless girl. So, why did she come out here, then?

Simple. She was bored and certainly not silly or defenseless.

Slowly, Mai flipped some of her hair over her shoulder, a blameless gesture.

She took a casual step forward, as if intending to walk without pause. She still kept her eyes trained on her surroundings and her fingers around three knives. Two more steps, and she went around a bend in the trodden path.

The harbinger of her ambush was the innocent whistle of a bird, perhaps a robin lark. But Mai was not easily fooled and thrust the three knives forward, shattering a flying arrow. She indulged herself a smirk at her deadly accuracy. The next wave of attack came in the form of a gigantic boy twice her height and three times as wide swinging a small tree trunk as his weapon. Mai wasn't intimidated. With the click of the harness fastened to her triceps, she let loose a string of her own arrows, her sharp stilettos.

Her retaliation spooked him, causing him to raise his arms protectively in front of his face. The stilettos embedded themselves in his tree trunk and sack cloth breeches. Some bounced off his arms and exposed belly.

Another figure sprinted from behind the gigantic brute. This one was definitely slighter with shaggy brown hair and red war paint. Mai couldn't tell if it was a girl or boy, but either way they brandished a shining blade.

Mai's ears picked up the sound of a longbow's drawstring stretching and she jumped out of the way of another arrow. Simultaneously, she reached for her sai and threw it at the oncoming kid.

Mai's sai rammed into their wrists, knocking free their weapon.

Right then, something heavy latched around her neck and shoulders. Mai reached back and pulled a small child off.

Setting the boy on ground rather gently, she then grasped a dagger and spun around. She meant to reach clearer fighting ground, but instead found another enemy in her face.

Her blade was pointed at his neck, but his hooked swords were on hers : a stalemate.

They stood like stone, and the rest of the bandits froze with them.

Mai wasn't sure what to make of his squared jaw, but suddenly, his hard expression lifted, replaced by a teasing smile and softer eyes. The small hint of animosity in them didn't entirely extinguish though.

"Don't you know you shouldn't walk in the woods alone?" he asked easily. Mai noted his air of authority, that he seemed to be in complete control over the matter, and deduced that he must be their leader. It made sense, why the others would so readily drop everything for one person.

"I know how to take care of myself," she said stiffly. His smile turned rueful.

"So I see, as it appears we've underestimated you."

"It's easy to do," she responded coldly. He seemed to chuckle at this.

"I could kill you, you know?" he reminded, gesturing toward his poised weapons with a nod of his head.

"As could I." Mai lightly scraped her dagger against his skin for emphasis. His face clouded at that.

"You're the governor's daughter, aren't you?"

Mai didn't betray any sort of reaction.

"I could promise you safe passage back to your home," he said temptingly. "You don't have to be hurt because of this."

"I didn't expect such kindness from a gang of kids that decided to ambush me," Mai said shrewdly.

"Just put down your weapon and you don't have to be hurt. You'll get home safely." Mai wasn't affected by his alluring tone.

"I'm insulted," she said inflectionlessly. "Surely you don't think I'm that stupid."

"No, I think you're rather smart. That's why I'm offering you mercy. See, even if you did kill me, you'd still have to face my companions." He was right, Mai had to give him that. Without moving her eyes, she counted them. There was the large boy with the tree, the person with the sword, the baby on the ground, and an archer in the trees.

She could take them, but it was the archer she was most worried about. She couldn't even tell where he was hiding.

"Your companions don't frighten me."

"They should. You don't know how many I have in the trees." It was a bluff, that was the only thing it could be. First he tried to play on her trust and now her fears. But Mai didn't think he was stupid enough to give an empty threat.

"Your companions wouldn't be anything without their leader." The flash in his eyes told Mai she was right. He was the leader of a ragtag group of runaway kids. He had to be smart and dependable for their sake. His eyes became serious, his face straight.

"Killing me wouldn't do you anything," he said, tone soft and persuasive. "You're good, I'll give you that, but even the best can't win when they're clearly outnumbered." Mai disagreed with that; she had learned plenty of battles from the Academy that were won when all the odds were against the victors.

"I'm willing to test that theory," she said smoothly.

"Please, think about this," he pleaded. "Do it your way and we both die. But with my way, both of us can walk away." Mai arched an eyebrow. If Ty Lee had been in her place, she would have already given in to his attractive Earth boy's offer. But that was Ty Lee, always swooning over cute guys. She was Mai.

"I'm still offended that you have a lack of confidence in my skills," Mai said icily. "I've managed to stop your brute, swordsman, archer, and… child." At the mention of the archer, the boy's eyes flickered upward briefly before looking down to her again. His expression changed to teasing again.

"Well I'm sorry that I offended you, miss," he said with a wide grin. The words sounded mocking, hollow.

Mai engaged the holster on her left wrist. The knives that were suddenly in her hand were accompanied by a sharp click. As she intended, the noise distracted him, causing him to lower his hooked swords enough for Mai to make her escape. She instantly dropped to the ground and rolled away from the bandit leader to a thick tree.

When she stood up, an arrow flew into the tree inches from her head. Mai threw the dagger in her right hand to the place where she thought the archer was. Before she could listen for the dagger's satisfying impact, the brute hurled his tree trunk at Mai's head. She dodged the sluggish attack, ducking her head in time as the rotted wood crumbled into numerous pieces above her.

"Give up!" the leader ordered.

"Not likely," she said with a small smirk.

"You're running out of weapons," he persisted. With a flick of her wrist, Mai was suddenly grasping two more daggers.

"Don't think so."

"You're clearly outnumbered." He was gritting his teeth this time, growing irritated. Mai felt a small sense of satisfaction.

"Where is your archer?" she asked casually. At this, they all shot their heads up at the tree tops, clearly worried. If the archer could shoot, he would have attacked by now.

"Jet…" said the one with the shaggy hair and sword, uncertainly; Mai could now tell it was a girl.

At that, the leader — probably Jet — turned back to to Mai, scraping the hooked swords against each other.

He took a deep breath and the easy, engaging smile returned to his face.

"I have to say, I'm impressed," he said. "I never expected such resourcefulness from a Fire Nation girl." Mai scowled.

"You'd be surprised," she said.

"Then surrender," he said, holding out his arms as invitation. "No harm will come to you." The girl spoke up.

"We can't let her get away if she hurt Longshot," she said uncertainly. Jet hissed at her to remain silent. Suddenly, Mai was intrigued, an idea came to her. She didn't usually follow through with those plans, but she was curious about Jet and his band of babies. Besides, going back home would be boring. If this new venture killed her, so be it. She was doomed to die of boredom anyway.

"Fine," she said smoothly. She held her hands out in front of her. "I surrender." She casually dropped the daggers she was holding, and they clattered to the ground.

Jet raised an eyebrow, surprised by her sudden decision. Mai folded her arms across her chest and waited.

Carefully, he approached her, watching her hands intently in case she decided to trick them. Mai stood, unmoving and stared at him without breaking away. His gaze transferred from her hands to her face, analyzing it carefully. With his foot, he slowly reached out and kicked the daggers away. The girl hurriedly bent down to pick them up. Mai noticed Jet's shoulders visibly relax at the loss of the immediate threat. He turned to his motley crew.

"Pipsqueak, Smellerbee, tie her up," he ordered. Mai didn't give herself a chance to criticize the juvenile nicknames.

"I don't think so," Mai interjected. The brute's and the girl's eyes hardened at her blatant refusal. Jet only considered her from the corner of his eye and shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he said. "Either way, you're coming with us blindfolded." Mai frowned at that but said nothing as the girl approached her warily, strip of cloth in hand. Mai almost felt like smirking but there was nothing to smirk about when a dirty, repugnant piece of fabric was going on her face.

"I'm not going to bite you," Mai said lightly, turning around so she could tie the crude blindfold around her head. When Mai was blinded, they turned her around three times for good measure.

"Smellerbee, you lead her to the hide out," commanded Jet's voice authoritatively. There was a sigh of annoyance in front of Mai and a small guiding tug on her sleeve. So Smellerbee was the girl's name. Pipsqueak must have been the giant brute, an interesting play on words.

As far as she could hear, the group walked in a line, her in the middle. Briefly, Mai considered the impracticality of a line, enabling her to easily run away. The archer hadn't joined them, so he wouldn't have posed an obstacle.

They seemed to walk an excruciating amount of time. Judging from the dimming light on the edges of her blindfold, it was probably evening, maybe even twilight. They turned in many directions, but Mai took comfort in the fact that her holsters still had a plethora of knives. They didn't have the sense to check her, yet.

Mai was painfully aware of her sore feet when they finally stopped walking.

"Longshot should already be there, waiting to meet us," said Jet's approaching voice. Mai assumed that Longshot was the archer. She felt Smellerbee release her sleeve.

"How do we get her up there?" asked Smellerbee.

"Up where?" Mai asked suddenly. Certainly they didn't live in the trees?

"How does everyone else get up there?" Jet asked, ignoring Mai's question. His voice moved behind her.

"Are you sure that's—" start Smellerbee.

"I'm positive," he said confidently.

"Should we check her for more weapons?" asked an incredibly deep, rumbling voice. Probably the brute's. Mai felt everyone's eyes on her, considering Pipsqueak's suggestion. She stood absolutely still, radiating sheer boredom.

"Not now," Jet said finally. "I'll go first with her." Without warning, Mai felt a strong arm snake firmly around her waist. Her first instinct was to shove it off, but Jet only held onto her tighter.

"You might want to hold on to me," he whispered in her ear. His voice seemed strained, as if torn between revulsion and amusement. Mai did nothing which made him pull her closer into his body. In response, Mai gave a noise of disgust to show her distaste for him.

Before she knew it, Mai felt the ground fall out from under her. Jet's arm tightened and the drag of her feet made it feel as though they were falling up. Involuntarily, Mai found herself clinging tightly to him.

She didn't like it.

To her relief, the ascension didn't take long because soon, her feet were touching something equivalent to solid ground.

She immediately disengaged herself from Jet as he removed the blindfold from her eyes. Mai blinked at what she saw— bridges, steps, tents, tree houses. An entire community in the trees. Mai was almost impressed.

"What do you think?" he asked. Mai merely shrugged, not moved enough to give a dignified response, especially since the community seemed like something he was proud of. Smellerbee appeared then, letting go of a secret zip line.

"What does it matter what she thinks?" she asked coldly. "You put us at great risk bringing her here."

"Go find Longshot, will you?" he said gruffly. Smellerbee reluctantly shuffled off. "Don't mind her," he said. "Smellerbee just doesn't like other girls." Mai scoffed.

"Is that all? The fact that I'm Fire Nation might have something to do with it." Jet glanced at her sideways as Pipsqueak and the boy child were riding up.

"You don't seem very Fire Nation to me," he said casually. "You're not... very fiery." Mai glanced back at him, disapproving of his pun.

"I assure you, I'm very Fire Nation," she said, thinking back to her childhood at the royal palace and of her uncle who was the warden of the Boiling Rock. Jet shrugged as the brute and boy child approached them.

"What do we do about her?" asked the brute, gesturing toward Mai. Jet thought for a moment.

"Take her to my tent and stand guard outside."

"What are you planning?" asked the boy eagerly. Jet smiled down at him.

"I'm thinking we can ransom her back to her father for a pretty hefty price." Mai couldn't help but roll her eyes at the blandly ordinary plan.

They took her to one of the highest rooms of the entire hideout, a tent fastened together securely with unmatching patches of thick fabric. Mai briefly wondered why they were sending her to Jet's tent. Why not a prison cell? Perhaps they didn't keep prisoners. Maybe they would attempt to kill her. Maybe Jet wanted to take advantage of her. Mai didn't like the way he looked at her or the way he constantly seemed to flirt with her. She went over a few defensive maneuvers in her head.

The brute Pipsqueak was chivalrous enough to hold the tarp flap that made up Jet's door for her as she entered the room. Mai didn't thank him and crossed the threshold without a word.

When the flap was dropped, it became extremely dark. Mai went to an edge of the room where she could faintly make out the shape of Jet's bedroll. Though she was not entirely pleased with sitting on the spot where Jet slept, it was better than the bare floor, which was more than likely covered in bugs.

Then, she waited.

She wasn't afraid, but every minute seemed to tick by anxiously. Almost as if she was uncomfortable with sheer boredom. Her guards outside didn't say anything, so they were all left alone in complete silence.

How boring.

Mai counted about an hour before her ears were met with the sound of footsteps outside the room. Her body automatically tensed and she listened as the footsteps stopped just outside the door.

"How's Longshot?" asked the brute.

"He's fine." It was Jet. "Though, her knife completely destroyed his bow. He'll need a new one." Mai smirked to herself at the accomplishment.

"She hasn't said anything," said Pipsqueak. "Quiet as a mouse." Mai imagined Jet nodding at this piece of information.

"You two can go to dinner. I'll take over for now." Mai listened as she heard the wooden planks creak as the brute left for dinner, the boy with him. Dinner. Mai's stomach squirmed. She hadn't eaten anything since this morning. Nevertheless, she wouldn't let that small discomfort get the best of her. Especially since her and Jet were now alone.

It wasn't until her previous guards had long since left did Jet enter the room. He had a candle in his hand that cast odd shadows on his guarded face. He saw her sitting on the bedroll and grinned.

"You haven't tried to escape?" he asked surprised. Mai didn't answer and watched him light some more candles, illuminating the room more.

"Don't tell me you're going to give me the silent treatment," he said, feigning offense as he turned back to face her. "What's your name?"

Mai only stared evenly at him. She watched an idea pass through his brown eyes as he kneeled in front of her.

"You don't want to be called 'the girl' around here, do you?" he asked. Mai thought his grin looked stupid as she glowered back at him.

"Mai."

"Mai," he repeated. "A pretty name for a pretty girl." Mai arched an eyebrow.

"I'm not impressed with your charm," she said shortly. His smile turned apologetic.

"Enough of formalities, I suppose," he said. "I'm going to have to search you."

Mai's glare turned murderous. Jet held up his hands in defense.

"I have to make sure everyone is safe, and that you're not a threat." Mai could have laughed in his face if she felt so inclined. "I need you to stand up. Mai didn't, challenging him how far he would go. He sighed.

"Or not. I suppose I'll search you sitting down." His hands reached out and touched her shoulders. Mai mentally willed them to disintegrate.

Slowly, he patted down Mai's arms, stopping when his fingers brushed past her first set of holsters. She watched his angled smirk as he slid his wandering hands inside her sleeves. Mai was surprised as his hands grazed across her skin; they were uncharacteristically warm against her cold skin.

In a flash, Mai was standing. She removed the harnesses herself and dropped them to his feet. Jet stood up himself, looking intrigued and devious.

"I still have to keep searching," he said.

Mai said nothing, crossing her arms. He took that as an open invitation and moved closer, arms outstretched. This time when he patted her down, his hands seemed to caress her body, following its supple, full shape. They stopped at her upper thighs where Mai had two daggers. Jet looked at her expectantly. She interpreted it easily enough— if Mai didn't remove them, he gladly would.

Gracing him with another glare, she removed those too, along with the other set of holsters around her ankles. Jet looked pleased.

"I'm impressed. Very impressed," he noted appraisingly. He stepped closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I might not let you go back home and keep you here to fight for me instead." Mai was aware of her hammering heart as she pushed Jet off of her.

"Not likely," she said contemptuously. Jet wasn't dissuaded, taking her chin in his hand.

Then he kissed her.

Mai slapped him.

As he gingerly cradled his red cheek, Mai could see the desire plainly displayed on his face. Mai shocked herself by blushing in response.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled. Her voice frighteningly wavered and, despite his obvious pining for her, he obeyed.

Mai was left alone for the rest of the night. No one came to visit her and she was never quite sure who was standing guard outside. She couldn't go to sleep, though, even if she wanted to. Throughout the night, she kept her arms around her legs and her chin on her knees, just waiting for Jet to return and claim his room for the night. However, he did not return, and Mai was alone. She had to admit to herself that she was afraid, perhaps more than she had been in her entire life.

For a fleeting moment, she wished for Zuko.

But then, Mai steered her thoughts from the banished prince and wondered, instead, what Azula would do in this situation. Azula wouldn't have let herself be captured unless it benefited her. But if she was captured, she would wait until the opportune moment before acting on a decision because she made everything worked for her favor. So what was Mai's decision, Mai's opportune moment?

She wanted to leave. Being a prisoner wasn't as fun as she thought it would be. But it did benefit her, or, the Fire Nation at least. She knew the location of the Freedom Fighters, that they hid in the treetops. All the Fire Nation would have to do was burn down the forest to exterminate them.

So, the matter was, how would she leave?

She wasn't sure who was guarding her, or if anyone was, for that matter. They always kept silent around her, probably too afraid to say anything near her because she was Fire Nation. Mai wasn't even sure if they would really return her to her parents or if they had something else in mind.

A breeze blew through the door and extinguished the candles, leaving Mai in complete darkness until dawn started to creep over the horizon.

Daybreak was accompanied by a cheerful whistling. Jet's familiar voice greeted her gaurds.

"You're off duty," he said. Mai heard them leave, and Jet pushed open the tarp. Mai flinched at the sudden brightness. She felt sore and groggy now, nothing like the inexplicable intensity when he was there last night.

How strange.

"Good you're up," he said, chewing on a piece of straw.

She didn't say anything.

"I started writing your ransom letter last night. How do you think I should address him?"

"Who?"

"Your father." Mai shrugged.

"The Governor of Gaipan." Jet nodded, plopping himself in front of Mai.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

Mai didn't answer, but Jet wasn't discouraged.

"I'm thinking we should send something to him to let him know that we have you and that you're alive."

"Like what? A lock of my hair?" Mai combed her fingers through some of the black strands, wondering if it had fallen loose anywhere. "I don't think so." Jet shrugged again, an annoying, casual fall of his shoulders.

"Do you have any jewelry?" Mai reached in her sash.

"No, but you can take this." She deposited one of her prized sais into his lap. Jet's eyes flashed with intrigue as he closely examined the pristine, red-tinted metal.

"I thought I searched you last night," he remarked. He didn't seem angry, only interested, if not amused.

Mai only smiled to herself.

"I don't suppose I'll find any more blades if you I search you again."

"Of course not," she replied, hiding her smile.

"Anything else I should add?" It was Mai's turn to shrug.

"Tell him I took down five of your best men and injured ten of them or something." Jet chuckled, shifting the position of his legs.

"How much do you think he would give up for you?" he asked carefully. Mai was instantly alert. She folded her arms across her chest.

"How much are you wanting to get from me?" Jet's smile turned rueful.

"Two hundred gold pieces." Mai considered the amount for a moment.

"Don't settle for less than twelve hundred." Jet's laugh came suddenly and boisterously. He rocked back and forth with his amusement. Mai felt herself frowning as she waited for him to finish.

"I knew you would help us," he said, pulling Mai to her feet, ignoring her displeased frown. Suddenly, she was caught in his arms, his unbearably hot, burning arms. Her frown deepened as she pulled herself away from his embrace.

"Don't kid yourself," she told him flatly. "I'm not helping you. I want to see how much I'm really worth to my family." She turned her back to him with arms tight around her waist. His voice came close to her ear, a seductive whisper that tickled her skin. She felt his desire to stroke her arms as his fingertips ghosted across her shoulders.

"I don't get you, Mai," he said. "With your personal arsenal of knives, you're quick to surrender even though we both know you could have gotten away. You still have your weapons— even after I searched you— but you don't even attempt to escape. And when I ask for your price tag, you tell me to aim higher. You aren't some Earth girl in Fire Nation clothes, are you?" Mai's face hardened at his unintentional insult.

"Don't make me laugh," she hissed.

"You're right. You're too pale to be an Earth girl. Still, it doesn't make any sense," he pressed.

"I just get bored easily," was all Mai said by way of explanation.

* * *

Mai stayed at the Freedom Fighters' hideout for a total of three days while Jet settled the ransom with her father.

"He says he'll give us a thousand gold pieces," Jet old her, reading the letter aloud. Mai noticed his excited features and guessed he never even fathomed that much money.

"Pathetic," Mai sneered. "Raise it to fifteen hundred." After watching him obediently nod, Mai wondered if she was really the prisoner here.

She wouldn't be surprised if the other kids of the hideout secretly dubbed her as Jet's pet with the way he toted her around all the time. She wasn't allowed to sit in one room the entire time. Partly because no one wanted to guard her, partly because she entertained Jet for some reason.

Still, she refused to eat anything until Jet tasted it first.

He seemed obliging enough, probably just because he noticed Smellerbee's death glares like Mai did.

"Excuse me," was all Smellerbee said. Mai was seething as she picked herself from the ground. She hadn't the chance to bathe since she was taken prisoner, so the built-up grime in her fingernails and hair made Mai more irritable. She still had another sai and two daggers that could be put to good use.

"Ignore her," Jet warned in a low whisper, easily reading the murderous thoughts. Mai didn't want to ignore her, she wanted to lash out. Suddenly, she had the hilt of one of her precious daggers at her fingertips.

"I said excuse me," Smellerbee repeated staunchly. Mai made a small movement, making the tip of the knife's blade visibly protruding from her sleeve. Smellerbee's eyes widened.

"The fault is all mine," Mai responded through tight lips and withdrew the dagger as she straightened up.

Jet wasn't very receptive to the entire matter when he mentioned it that night.

"She saw one of your knives," he said.

"I wasn't the one picking a fight." Jet fingered one of his hooked swords.

"She's pissed because you still have weapons." Mai shrugged.

"You're the one that searched me." Jet slammed his fist against the wall. Mai didn't even flinch.

"I still have to take care of all of them, Mai. It's my responsibility. I can't risk their safety over you." Mai fixed him a stare that she didn't break from.

"So why do you give me so much freedom?" It took him a long time to answer.

"Because I don't think you're really Fire Nation."

"You can think what you like but it doesn't change who I am."

Jet said nothing to that.

The sleeping arrangements weren't to Mai's liking. She didn't want to sleep in the hideout in the first place but her own exhaustion forced her. Jet, on the other hand, forced his room on her. To Mai's relief, he slept somewhere else— but not before conducting long business in his room first, which usually consisted of boring conversations with others of his gang or the scrupulous polishing of his hooked swords. Mai never saw the "business" in it.

She still had nightly guards outside the room that were only relieved when Jet came to retrieve her in the morning.

On the third day, Mai couldn't shake the feeling that the guards were there for her own protection; she'd heard enough whispers of people wanting her dead.

Fortunately, before things could become out hand, that was the day that Jet appeared grim with the news that her ransom had finally been settled (for thirteen hundred gold pieces, no less).

"We're meeting him at the town gate at noon." Mai's anticipation for a bath distracted her from whatever mood Jet might have been in. "You're going to have to be tied up this time, to have at least the appearance of being a prisoner."

Mai only shrugged.

"I want my weapons and holsters back," she stipulated. Jet nodded.

"You'll get them back."

All morning, they were getting ready, preparing for the trade-off, and there was nothing for Mai to do other than be impatient, which she excelled at.

"I'm glad to see you aren't going to miss me," Jet said ruefully, perhaps sarcastically, in response to her constant prodding.

Mai said nothing to that, mulling over his words. Of course she wouldn't miss him. Why would she?

The plan was so intricate, Mai was surprised that mere kids could come up with it. None of them could be in sight. No one could know that the Freedom Fighters were a gang of kids. And Mai wouldn't be released until they had their money.

She found herself bound tightly and blindfolded, hunched to the ground. Defenseless, but she didn't care. Soon she would be taking that bath, easing her muscles, and washing off the grime and dirt and the ridiculous thought that she might miss Jet.

"On my signal," Jet ordered.

He pulled Mai onto her feet by grasping her elbow and whispered the rest of the plan into her ear. He would push her from the cover of the trees and into the sight of Gaipan once they had the gold. Mai nodded.

She wasn't sure how they got the gold, but in a few minutes, Jet was whispering to her again.

"I guess this is it."

"My weapons?" she reminded.

"You'll get them," was all he promised.

Suddenly there was something warm, soft, and wet against her lips. His hand gripped the back of her head.

He was kissing her? Again?

Mai reacted, struggling to push herself away from the bastard.

She was suddenly on the ground, rolling — Jet having pushed her himself — until someone stopped her and pulled the blindfold off.

Her father.

Her father's anxious, worried face was above her, but it only held her interest for a moment. Then she whipped her head to the forest.

But Jet was already gone.

* * *

They were to hold a celebratory feast for her return and valiant efforts against the Freedom Fighters. Apparently, Jet had taken her advice on what to include in the letter. The only person, however, who did not seem pleased with Mai was her mother.

"I told you not to go in the woods. And what did you do? You went into the woods," she nagged. Mai, already tiring of this new complaint against her, ignored her and made her way to their private bath houses.

She must have spent two hours there with all her scrubbing and soaking. But, Mai could only let herself leave once she felt clean again. Granted, she did allow herself to relax a few minutes in the hot water. When she finally returned to her room, her dress robes had already been laid out. Probably by her mother. At least it was dark red, not some frilly pink. Mai touched the silky fabric, noticing with some chagrin that it was strapless, before setting to work on her hair.

The feast was boring, but she expected no less. They held her praises for her deadly marksmanship and as a true hero for the Fire Nation. Mai didn't feel particularly heroic, only annoyed that Jet hadn't returned her weapons and holsters. The thieving bastard.

Still, Mai remained polite, quietly cordial to the numerous guests. It wasn't until well into the night, when the moon disappeared behind the cover of clouds, was she able to excuse herself. The governor, drunk with pride and imported brandy, only waved his hand impatiently in permission.

Her mother had already gone to bed, so Mai was left alone with the peace and solitude she wouldn't have had otherwise. Though, Mai didn't feel necessarily peaceful. If anything, she felt out of place, more than usual. Like she had left something behind in the woods with Jet's hideout.

Her damned weapons, of course. Mai silently cursed the thief again.

It was with relief, though, when she opened her bedroom door and saw Jet leaning casually near the window, dangling her missing holsters from a finger.

"Finally," he said. "I thought you'd never leave the party." Mai flew across the room to him.

"My holsters," she said quietly, cradling them to her chest. She felt whole once more and a soft smile was graced on her lips. Jet smirked in response, probably thinking the smile was for him.

"I said you'd get them," he pointed out smugly.

"I never doubted you," she said sarcastically. "Now get out." Though, Jet was as obnoxious as he was pigheaded, so she didn't expect that he would obey.

"You smell better, at least," he commented. His brown eyes traveled down the length of her frame. "Nice dress." Mai surprised herself as she turned to a hide a faint blush. The shawl she wore was falling down her shoulders.

"Thanks." She set the holsters down on her bed. Jet came up from behind her, placing one arm around her waist and a hand on her cheek.

His face turned into her neck. To Mai's surprise, she didn't recoil from his touch. His skin was so warm that he it caused goosebumps to rise on her skin.

Nothing gave her goosebumps.

"Don't tell me you didn't miss me." Another dangerous idea occurred to Mai, much like her decision to wander in the woods and surrender herself to the rebels that she could have beaten. If Jet was going to be so forward with her, who was she to refuse him?

"Thanks for the holsters," she merely responded, turning her body into his. Jet smiled, or smirked. She wasn't sure which.

"I missed you too." Mai hesitated, wrinkling her nose.

"I have one condition."

"What?"

"You need a bath; I refuse to have a lover that smells like you do."

* * *

There you are! I hope you enjoyed! Please review! And, I think it's safe to say that you can expect more of this pairing from me!

**_-NuitSongeur_**


End file.
